


La cuarentena

by SSminos



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Family Feels, Humor, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos
Summary: Magneto y los jóvenes cinco XMen desplazados por el tiempo + Jimmy Hudson se encuentran en el encierro de una base.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	La cuarentena

**Día 1**

Una luz ilumino la estancia, apareciendo Illyana y las tres hermanas Stepford cargando con cajas de despensa, muchas cajas.

-mira lo que conseguí-la rusa sonrió, sacando de la bolsa de platico unas cajas de panecillos submarinos-¡twinkies! cortesía de Da Costa aportando a al instituto debido a la causa-

-son de chocolate-

-no seas exigente, ya estaban agotadas-hurgo en dentro la bolsa sacando varios paquetes de sopas instantáneas-tengo maruchanes y de distintas marcas, esta ésta que le gusta a Scott-

Erik arqueo una ceja blanca en alto.

-poco veneno no mata ¿eh?-

-no saben tan mal además será una cuarentena muy larga-

-trajimos dulces-dijo Phoebe toda alegre, los otros adolecentes corrieron hacia ella, alborotados al oír la palabra “dulces”. La Cuckoo abrió una de las tantas cajas que está marcado con plumón para identificar el contenido, en el interior de la caja abastecido por completo de dulces, caramelos y chocolates de esos finos de conejito, pasas o de licor de cereza marca Turin.

-son tantos dulces… hasta podríamos hacer dos piñatas con tantos-dijo Bobby

-¿dos? Yo diría que tres-afirmo Hank

-¿en donde haríamos la piñata? ¿Aquí en la sala?-dijo Celeste, curiosa por la propuesta de la piñata.

-estas no son vacaciones-reprendió Erik-es una contingencia, recuerden eso, divídanselo en raciones para cada uno-

-si señor-dijeron todos al unión.

-y si se me vuelven locos con tanto azúcar les restringiré la maldita caja ¿me escucharon?-

-¡si señor!-dijeron todos al unión ahora con miedo.

**Día 2**

Los cinco XMen originales y el desplazado de otra dimensión, aka Jimmy, se encantaban de rodillas en el piso de la cocina, todos con las mangas enrolladas a los codos y en pantalones o short cortos, cada uno con una bandeja llena de agua, usando guantes y empoja con desinfectante e jabones con mezcla de alcohol (cortesía elaborada por Emma), restregando las latas una y que luego se la pasaban a Scott quien terminaba de secarlas con un trapo para guardarlas en orden en la alacena y con Jimmy limpiando el refrigerador, también se encargaba de cortar las frutas, guardándolas en bolsas ziploc y metiéndolas directo al congelador de manera ordenada.

-es mucha despensa-se quejo Bobby cubierto de jabón mientras que Hank agarro un cúter, abriendo otra caja y sacando más latas de sardinas, bolsas de puré y latas de refresco-ay dios mío, alguien mátenme-

-deja de quejarte, Bobby-

-parece que no tiene fin-

-si te callas terminaremos más rápido-se quejo Jean.

**Día 3**

Erik a regañadientes preparaba espaguetis en salsa boloñesa.

-no es tan malo, estamos sanos por lo menos-dijo Bobby mirando las noticias por su celular-permanecer en casa y sobretodos nosotros aislados en medio de una tundra ártica, nos encontramos bien resguardados del contagio-

-¿es el apocalipsis?-dijo Warren a lo que todos le miraron, Erik por su lado seguía maldiciendo entre dientes revisando el horno-quiero decir… un virus catalogado pandemia mundial ¿no sería el augurio del fin del mundo?-

Comenzó a enumerar Bobby lo siguiente.

-a ver, la tierra ya fue amenazada por invasiones aliens, criaturas de otras dimensiones, parásitos lovecranianos de otros mundos, hechiceros locos, nazis y mutantes megalómanos locos ancestrales, posesiones demoniacas, neblinas terrígenas mata mutantes, fénix cósmicos y eh…-

-y Galactus-dijo Scott.

-exacto, devoradores de mundos como Galactus ¿tu crees en serio que es el inicio del apocalipsis un pinchi virus en este planeta que lo vio todo?-

Warren se encogió de hombros.

-probablemente-

Escucharon un golpe en la cocina y todos se giraron para ver a Erik, gritando para si mismo.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto Emma y Magik?-

**Día 4**

Erik gesto una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué?-

Los seis adolecentes se encontraban reunidos alrededor de Magneto, observando la enorme pantalla holográfica de la sala en donde se proyectaba Kitty Pride, todos preocupados de oír lo que les paso a las hermanas Stepford.

-en cuarentena he dicho, Erik-

-¿las tres?-

-si-

Erik apretó los puños y demando.

-¿Dónde está Frost?-

-tiene coronavirus-Kitty se veía frustrada, se masajeo la frente tratando de relajarse-escucha… te mando este comunicado, nadie sabe que establo conexión contigo pero en serio me preocupan los niños en los cuales te encuentras a cargo-

-¡no soy un niñero! Te los llevare-señalo a los adolecentes detrás de él-solo envíame a Kurt o Illyana para trasportarlos-

-Magik no puede hacer nada por ahora, ella tiene coronavirus-

-¿ella también?-

-y no me voy arriesgar a enviar a Kurt, él ya ha tenido suficiente haciendo de trasportista-

-¡claro que si puede! Envíame a Kurt y estos niños estarán contigo-

-¡no mierda, no! no entiendes la situación, tengo como cincuenta niños enfermos, los hemos aislados a todos y están recibiendo tratamiento adecuado, Yoshua estuvo ayudándonos pero termino con secuelas-

-la locura extrema no es una secuela además le pasa temporal-

Los adolecentes se miraron entre ellos siendo Jean la que hablo primero.

-¿estaremos encerrados por un mes?-

-depende de la contingencia, si-dijo Kitty con toda seguridad-no te lo repetiré otra vez Erik, sin Frost o Rasputín presentes, tu quedas a cargo de los niños-

-¡no puedo estar encerrado como animal un mes entero!-

Kitty entrecerró los ojos.

**Día 5**

-¡si! ¡maratón de películas!-Bobby corrió gritando hacia el sofá, ganando un buen lugar y tomando el control del televisor-¿Qué se les antoja ver en Netflix?-

-¡oh oh! Esta ésta nueva que están anuncian, The Good Place ¡ya vi el tráiler y parece buena!-dijo Jean emocionada, saltando a un lado de Bobby en el sofá, seguido de Scott sentando del otro lado de Bobby.

-¿Por qué no mejor vemos BoJack Horseman?-

-a nadie le gustan las caricaturas más que a ti, Scottie-

-caricaturas no-dijo Warren-prefiero actores.

Su pusieron a ver la serie de The 100.

**Día 6 (en la noche)**

La mayoría ya se iban a dormir, otros fueron más temprano, aunque entre ellos existía una ley silenciosa en la que todos se encontraban de acuerdo y no se atrevían en decirlo en voz alta.

Se trataba de la habitación de Hank.

Una habitación en la que todos temían de poner un pie en su interior, al saber los gustos de Hank por invocar cosas y por su reciente gusto por la brujería, llegaron a ignorar por sentido común los gritos de ultratumba cada vez que pasaban para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, de vez en cuando observaban la neblina blanca y gélida que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta o la extraña iluminación verde que parpadea con lentitud.

Nadie se pregunto lo que ocurría a puertas cerradas en los aposentos de Hank McCoy.

Ni siquiera Magneto.

En la habitación de Warren, pese a que nadie se lo creería si se lo digieran, Warren se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas en la cama leyendo un libro interesante de las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice.

Warren si tenía un gusto por la literatura y si tenía cerebro.

-¡Hank! ¡La internet está fallando!-grito Boddy con celular en mano desde su cuarto, tirado boca arriba en su cama-¡necesito vida social para no morir!... ¡Hank!-

-¡ya voy!-

Escucho las pesadas pisadas por el pasillo, tras unos minutos la internet volvió a la vida la internet, cuando escucho otra vez las pesadas pisadas de Hank, Bobby volvió a gritar.

-¡gracias!-

No hubo respuesta, solo un portado y el silencio, pero eso no hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de Bobby, reabriendo el directo con su novio Romeo.

-¡hola amor! Perdón, tuve problemas técnicos-

Desde la habitación de Jean, estando la chica triste ya que era la única mujer ahí, no más Emma, no más las hermanas Stepford, solo ella sola, tuvo que buscar otra cosa para poder entretenerse.

¿y porque no ver doujinshis?

Vio doujinshis yaoi de todos y por haber de Naruto, de Inuyasha, de One Piece, cuando se harto decidió buscar otra cosa para entretenerse y termino leyendo los mangas de CLAMP y hasta se obsesionó con Tsubasa Chronicle.

Scott se encontraba en la habitación de Jimmy jugando videojuegos RPG multijugador, adentrados en una épica aventura de una historia entrelazada de Jumanji/Legenda de Zelda pero con cartas.

Estuvieron así ambos hasta que el reloj les marco las cinco de la mañana.

**Día 7**

Scott sacudía los cojines, Jean barría el ala este con Warren, como Jimmy se encargaba de lavar la ropa se encontraba ausente.

-¿Porque limpiamos otra vez?-se quejo Bobby con trapeador en mano.

-Porque existen deberes-dijo Erik preparando masa para hot cakes para la cena.

-Pero yo no quiero tener deberes en la cuarentena-

-¿Que dijiste?-

Todo sintieron el peligro en esas palabras comenzando a sudar.

-… dije eh… ¿que cuales son mis deberes en la cuarentena?-con el timbre de duda en su voz.

-eso creí, ponte a trapear y terminaras rápido-

**Día 8**

Los seis adolescentes observaban la televisión, acostados en el sofá o en el suelo, comiendo palomitas y pequeña bolsa de caramelos.

Pasaron horas, horas y horas.

-¿Cuál vemos ahora?-dijo Warren.

-vimos toda la cartelera de Netflix-susurro Jean casi zombie.

-¿Cuándo habrá en nuevo estreno?-

-en una semana más-

-ah… -Warren se rasco la cabeza-¿y cuál veremos?-

-¿y si volvemos a ver el live action de la Bella y la Bestia?-propuso Jimmy acostado de lado en el suelo.

Se tomaron unos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo.

-si, porque no-dijo Scott buscando la película y seleccionado el botón de la play.

**Día 15**

Terminaron de ver el capítulo de la final de temporada de Bojack Horseman, quedándose todos en silencio.

En un incomodo silencio que luego Warren rompió.

-¡¿Qué diablos decía la maldita carta?!-

**Día 19**

Scott reunió valor y decidió cocinar.

Oh diablos, como extrañaba la pizza.

Se había hartado de la estricta y sana dieta de Erik: ensaladas, sardinas, verduras al vapor, no era que lo menos preciara sino que quería saborear grasa y sufrir un coma por colesterol alto, sentirse feliz era lo que quería.

Como sus conocimientos culinarios eran nulos, improviso con lo que tenía.

En una bandeja le unto mantequilla en abundancia, agarro pan blanco y les quito las orillas, depositando el pan en la bandeja como si fueran tortillas. Abrió el frasco de puré de tomate y lo unto al pan con la paleta de goma a la cual Erik llamaba “miserable”, esparciendo el puré de tomate por todo el pan blanco con el miserable asegurándose en no dejar espacios, luego corto en rebanadas el jamón y los champiñones enlatados ¿y porque no? hecho también trozos de aceitunas negras y rajas de jalapeño, y para que Magneto no se quejara le incluyo sardina.

“Tiene hierro por lo que es nutritivo” le diría Scott a Erik si le llegaba a preguntar algo.

Luego se aparto, contemplando su obra, viéndose una distribución de cuatro secciones de los ingredientes. Al final tomó un plato y le coloco el rayador encima, rebanando la mitad del queso, al terminar agarro en muño el queso rallado desparramándolo por toda la superficie de la pizza.

Bueno, lo que aparentaba ser una pizza.

Esparció un poco de sal y pimienta como toque final, coloco la bandea dentro del honor a no más de quince minutos.

Se quedo ahí en silencio, observando fijo hacia el horno, con el ligero temor de que el pan no se le terminara quemando.

Veinticinco minutos después…

Todos rodeaban la mesa, observando el hibrido extraño de intento de pizza casera de Scott.

Bobby le tomaba fotos a la creación de Scott luego se volteó tomándose una selfie con una sonrisa y mano en puño con los dedos índice y medio alzados. Pronto lo subió al instagram con el #cocinando en la cuarentena #Scott Summers le entra al Iron Chef America.

-¿te creíste Victor Frankenstein o qué?-soltó Warren

-es un sándwich gigante con puré de tomate-dijo Jimmy-pero huele bien-

En eso Erik solo rio, no de burla sino porque le causaba gracia, llevándole la mano al rostro.

-el Scott que conozco hace exactamente lo mismo-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿en serio?-

-este platillo lo apodaron como La pizza a la Scott-

**Día 20**

-no se vayan a desvelar, niños-

-si señor-

Erik entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que no iban a cumplir con sus palabras, últimamente los jóvenes se habían estado levantando tarde, siendo para el colmo de los colmos que Scott y Jimmy madrugaran hasta las siete de la mañana.

Hank fue quien se retiro poco después, dejando al resto viendo la serie que habían agarrado como maratón.

Pero se terminaron hartando de la trama y prefirieron ver una película, La cosa del otro mundo.

A mitad de la película las luces se fueron y los gritos retumbaron por toda la estancia.

-¡se fue la luz!-grito como loco Warren

-¡la señal del apocalipsis! ¡AY!-Bobby se tropezó en la oscuridad contra algo.

-¡vamos todos a morir!-chillo Jean.

-¡no sean ridículos! ¡Warren tu tiene alas de fuego! ¡úsalas!-grito Jimmy desde alguna parte de la oscuridad de la estancia.

Warren se recrimino si mismo pensando “¡eres un idiota! ¡tus alas!” y el mecanismo de su espalda se estiro y salieron sus alas de fuego, iluminando la estancia.

Y ahí va Erik siendo sacado de su cama a las 3 de la mañana, maldiciendo entre dientes en otro idioma, dirigiéndose hacia la bodega para arreglar las fallas eléctricas.

**Día 25**

Por alguna extraña razón que todos desconocían, hasta el mismísimo amo del magnetismo se lo preguntaba pero por dignidad no lo hacía, Jimmy Hudson tenía un gusto culposo por las películas de Barbie, siendo sus favoritas el Lago de los cisnes y la magia de Pegaso.

No había ni una sola película de Barbie que él no viera.

Ahora Jimmy se encontraba solo, a gusto, en la comodidad del sofá solo para él estirándose en sus anchas, viendo Fairytopia.

**Día 28**

Fue un ambiente familia muy… peculiar.

Los adolecentes y Erik yacían alrededor de la mesa, jugando a la baraja del Uno durante horas

Jeannie misteriosamente ganaba las partidas, sospecharon que estaba haciendo usos de sus habilidades para “adivinar” qué color de carta no tirar y no dejarlos ganar en más de una ronda.

**Día 30**

Scott y Erik compartían la misma pasión por la cocina, horneando bollitos y pasteles.

Scott aprendió ese día como preparar una Carlota y le quedo exquisita de muerte.

Erik nunca había estado tan orgullo en su vida.

**Día 7 de Abril**

Todos miraban atentos el canal de noticias.

-¡siii!-grito en alto Bobby-¡mañana ultimo día de cuarentena! ¡Todos regresaremos a nuestras vidas a la normalidad!-

**Día 13 de abril**

-¿Oigan... No se supone que la cuarentona son 40 días?-

-si-

-ya pasaron más de 40 días... Estamos a mitad de Abril-

-si-

-oh...- 

Silencio.

**Día 15 de Abril**

-Jimmy, toma un baño, apestas a perro sucio-

¡Y Jimmy contraataca!

-hey Warren, puedas que te hagas el desentendido pero ya deja de echarte pedos mortales-

En eso Jean los interrumpe.

-¡¿quién de ustedes uso mi kotex como maldito trapo para limpiar el baño!?-

Sintiendo peligro ambos optaron por una tregua y decidieron sacrificar a alguien, el primer nombre que les llega a en mente.

-¡Fue Scott!-

**Día 18 de mayo**

Brillando Erik por su ausencia, los jóvenes se reunieron en la sala, acomodados en el sofá o en el suelo viendo que programa ver en Netflix. Disfrutando la no hora de la cena con dos botes jumbo de pollo Kentucky, ensalada de repollo y puré de papas, traigo de uno de los viajes de invocación de Hank sin sufrir precuelas "extrañas" en uno de los viajes entre portales infernales.

Hasta que Warren preguntó la pregunta del millón.

-¿Que hacemos comiendo Kentucky?-

-¿Porque es delicioso?-dice Jeannie

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que siempre esperamos el día de la promoción para comprarlo-

-Hoy es miércoles, Warren-

-¿Miércoles?-le quita el celular a Bobby, ya que era el único que se la pasaba pegado al móvil como si lo tuviera fundido en la mano. Apretó un botón para mira la fecha actual, quedando con la boca abierta de la sorpresa-¡No puede ser! En serio, chicos, les juro que pensaba que hoy era lunes!-

**Día 20 de mayo**

Jean se enoja con los chicos ese día, ¿La cantaleta? lo mismo de siempre: Scott, Waren y Bobby se adueñaron del televisor por horas jugando videojuegos, Jeannie se encontraba enojada porque ellos no quisieron darle la TV para ver una película ya que Erik el quito la laptop como castigo.

Pasados los días donde los chicos se la agarraron una maratón de videojuegos, ocurrió el mismo evento anterior pero siendo Jimmy quien lo protagonizaba, siéndole denegada ver la televisión.

-¡pero lo he estado esperando!-

-no Jimmy, eso es de nenas-dijo Bobby.

-¿Que tiene de malo ver las películas de Barbie?-

-es de nenas, déjate de cosas-

El rubio frunciendo el ceño se retiró pasando a un lado de Jean.

-¿Que ocurre, Jimmy? ¿Porque tan enojado?-

-no me dejan ver Barbie la princesa y la plebeya, la anunciaron hace unos días pero ellos se adueñaron de la televisión-

Jean entrecerró los ojos y miro en dirección de los chicos jugando el resident Evil, pasando una mano por la barbilla.

Al día siguiente, Jean se la juega con su venganza.

En ese día todos se encontraban en la mesa realizando el desayuno a las 12 de la mañana (si, desayuno a esas horas) la pelirroja se tambaleaba, sosteniendo sus manos a la altura del estómago y haciendo muecas de dolor.

-no me siento bien-

-¿Que pasa Jeannie? ¿Acaso estás en esos días del mes?-soltó como si nada Bobby

-ah, dios... Siento que me estoy muriendo-

-tómate una pastilla para el cólico-volvió hablar Bobby, recibiendo un golpe a la cabeza con trapo que Erik usaba para limpiar la barra de la estufa.

-yo... Yo entre al cuarto de Hank, yo en serio, solo tenía curiosidad-

-¿Espera? ¿Tú qué?-dijo alterado Hank- Jeannie ¿Que tocaste de mi cuarto?-

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Solo lo toque! ¡Y de pronto vino el dolor! ¡El dolor!-

Hank se levantó alarmado.

-¡¿Que tocaste!?-

Jean volvió a quejarse y se tiró de espaldas a la mesa, tirando platos y vasos en el transcurso mientras se retorcía de dolor, gritando y pataleando.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-gritó alguien, no supo quién.

De estómago de Jean comenzó a inflamarse, como si fuera un globo, al punto de que estalló bañando a todo mundo de sangre y trozos de viseras. Todos gritaron y arrojando las sillas al levantarse de inmediato, testigos de la grotesca escena sangrienta, la mirada de horror de Jean se dirigía hacia sus propias entrañas abiertas, fijos sus ojos verdes en la criatura blanca con colmillos y ciega. La criatura demoníaca con cuerpo de gusano gruñó y chillo de una manera aguda, de una salto salió de la entrañas de Jean, volando hacia Warren.

Todos gritaron.

Jean grito.

Erik grito.

Hank grito.

Jimmy estaba en blanco aún sentado frente a la mesa.

Scott corrió lejos como valiente héroe y Bobby le aventó un plato a Warren rompiéndolo en la cabezota del rubio.

En eso Jimmy sonrió.

-diablos... Te pasaste, me esperaba otra cosa menos esto-

Fue ahí cuando Jean rió. Rió como nunca abrazándose el estómago, casi ahogándose.

-¡Cayeron!-Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas arriba de la mesa-¡Cayeron Redonditos!-La sangre, los intestinos y la criatura desaparecieron, todo fue producto de una ilusión proyectada por Jean Grey-oh cielos, debieron ver sus rostros-

-¡¡@#&*π!!-

-¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!-

-se lo tienen merecido, por no dejarnos a Jimmy y a mi ver televisión-

-y como sabemos que les gusta tanto los juegos de horror, les quisimos dar una probadita-

-¿¡Ustedes dos los planearon!?-

-yo solo sugerí la idea-dijo Jimmy, en eso la mirada de Jimmy se dirigió en dirección de Erik, recargado espalda a la estufa con la mano presionando el pecho-... ¿Señor?-

El verdadero susto de horror para todos fue ver cómo el hombre caía al suelo.

-¡Jeanni mato a Magneto!-

**Día 30 de mayo**

Cómo no tenían nada que hacer, solo se la pasaban el tiempo, matando el tiempo, haciéndoles preguntas al otro.

Inicio Warren

-¿Que estás haciendo Scott?-

-haciendo un meme-

Jean se asomó a mirar en el celular de Scott, el meme del programa de la familia Simpson de un hombre adulto (2020) dándole una palmada a la cabeza de un niño (2012) y decía el texto "así se hace un fin del mundo"

-tu sentido del humor me preocupa, Scottie-

**Día 1 de junio**

Bobby salto a la sala, dando una entrada de super estrella presentándose en un show.

-estamos en Junio... ¡Estamos vivos!-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-soltó Hank

-¿Ya viste Facebook?-dijo con toda sonrisas-mira lo sabrosuculento que está pasando a la una de la mañana-

-¿Que paso? ¡A ver, dime el chisme!-dijo Jean corriendo al lado de Bobby.

-¡Anonymous revivió!-

-ay no-Scott ocultó su cara con el cojín.

**Día 6 de junio**

A estas alturas de la cuarentena (que ya no era cuarentena, sino encierro de por vida) ya nadie se vestía con decencia, todos en pijama hasta cuándo salían a tomar sol afuera de la base y contemplado la vista de la tundra.

Erik ya ni se molestaba en salir del cuarto, pasando a un estado de hibernación, ya hasta Warren lo bautizó como El señor oso polar, a quien solo salía para comprobar que los niños bajo su cargo aún seguían vivos.

Ahora Scott era el amo y señor de la cocina y nadie le iba a quitar ese trono.

**¿??????**

Scott lo primero que hace al despertar, soñoliento y bostezando, fue agarrar su celular y mirar la hora. Eran apenas la 6 de la mañana.

¿Tan temprano? Se preguntó, en eso decidió perder el tiempo en el celular navegando por facebook, viendo un sin fin de memes alrededor de una hora hasta que por fin decidió bajar de la cámara para ir a desayunar.

Camino a la cocina se encontró con Erik, sosteniendo su tasa de café mañanera y un plato de tostadas untadas de cajeta.

-hola-el joven saludo.

Erik al verlo, agrando los ojos sorprendido y nada más, por preocupación o curiosidad, le pregunto al adolescente.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-si ¿Porque lo dice?-

-porque verte temprano en un día de domingo es inusual para un jovencito-

-¿Espera que?-

Scott se le quedó mirando, aguardando por un momento silencio, trabajar el ratón de su cerebro.

-¿Es domingo?-

-si, es domingo-

-¿Que hago levantado en domingo?-la pregunta se lo hizo más para sí mismo que para Erik.

**Día 21 de junio**

Erik solo observo el pastel.

Para ser hecho por Scott, se veía decente y comible, Jean fue quien lo decoro con betún de muchos colores y Bobby lo baño de cajeta y nueves molidas.

Según Scott era un pastel de mermelada de fresas pero parecía todo un conjunto de mezclas de chocolate y cajeta.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-es día del padre-

-...-

Fue incómodo... Lindo pero incómodo.

Los hijos de Erik lo detestaban, bueno... Wanda y Pietro no eran sus hijos biológicos después de todo, además nunca en su vida le habían celebrando ese día de cierto mes en participar.

-feliz día del padre Señor Lensherr-

Fue un gesto que Erik iba a recordar.

**Author's Note:**

> mmm no creo que tenga una continuación


End file.
